callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M249 SAW
The M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) is the United States military's designation for the FN MINIMI 5.56 (Mini-mitrailleuse, French for Mini-Machine-Gun) light machine gun. There is both a triple-rail version and a rail-less version, which is used in game. The M249 SAW was first introduced in February 1982 with production in the US beginning in 1984. It replaced the M60 on the squad level, though the M60 continued to see use as an emplacement and vehicle mount. It supplements the M240 7.62 medium machine gun also in use by the US military. It fires the NATO standard 5.56x45mm round used in the M16 rifle and M4 Carbine from a 200-round disintegrating belt in a box or a 100-round disintegrating belt in a soft pouch. The M249 is also used by a variety of NATO and non-NATO countries including Canada, Israel, Japan, Greece and France. There are several variants, including a paratrooper model (M249 PARA) with a telescoping stock and the MK 46 MOD 0 and MOD 1 for use by United States Special Forces.FN Herstal MINIMI 5.56 Para T.R. In Game In single-player, the M249 SAW is used by soldiers in the Special Air Service and the United States Marine Corps. The weapon is available in Charlie Don't Surf ,The Bog, War Pig, Heat, and Ultimatum. The M249 SAW is the preferred weapon of SSgt.Griggs. In multiplayer, the M249 SAW has a relatively high rate of fire compared to the RPD and M60E4 but is offset by low bullet damage. A Red Dot Sight, grip, or an ACOG Scope can be attached to the M249 SAW. It excels in hardcore mode, where it delivers one-hit kills (but note that because the SAW does exactly 30 damage, the same amount of health as is in Hardcore, anyone using Juggernaut will take two hits to kill, and if the bullet even touches another surface before hitting the target it will not be a kill). Using the SAW with Double Tap brings the rate of fire to 1200rpm (only the P90 and Mini-Uzi are also capable of 1200rpm in this fashion). The Grip attachment for the SAW greatly increases its hip accuracy (in addition to decreasing its already low recoil), making it slightly more accurate than an assault rifle and slightly less accurate than an SMG when firing from the hip. This is actually a greater increase than Steady Aim would provide. If the Grip is used in conjunction with Steady Aim, the SAW remains fairly accurate from the hip even at long ranges. Also, the SAW, like every other LMG, is very effective against enemy helicopters. It can easily finish off an enemy helicopter in a matter of seconds, given that all or most of your shots connect with the target. Some players have a class armed with an LMG and only use it in the instance that an enemy helicopter appears. In single player, the SAS sometimes use the M249 SAW. This is inaccurate, as they would actually be using the FN Minimi, which the M249 SAW is based on. Image:m249_4.png|Regular view Image:m249iron_4.png|Ironsight Image:m249mounted.png|Mounted view Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M249 Saw is seen in the Worldwide reveal trailer, in the hands of a terrorist, but, it could also be a FN Minimi. The M240 has been confirmed in a multiplayer video, but since it is a heavier machinegun the M249 may still appear. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Mounted Guns Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons